The present invention relates to a film article release machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a film article release machine which can release a plurality of film articles easily.
A conventional film article release machine comprises a very complex release device in order to release a plurality of film articles, a very complex clamp device to be driven by a screw rod, and a dirve mechanism to drive the screw rod. Since the dirve mechanism is controlled by an electric circuit, the whole structure should be very complex. It will consume a lot of electricity to rotate the heavy and complex release device. Furthermore, the film articles are released at random. Therefore, the film articles cannot be arranged in order automatically.